Battlechip Advanced
by RuneSP.exe
Summary: The story of a boy named Rai, and his navi, Rune.exe, tracking down a powerful virus, Chaosman.exe.


Rai walked through the halls, and into the server room. Tall monitors and devices stood before him. He plugged-in Rune. "Show yourself, Chaosman!" Rune yelled as his voice echoed throughout the hollowed out Undernet. A navi stepped out from the darkness that hid him from Rune's naked eye. "So the greatest netcop of the Giganet has finally found me. Many have confronted me, none have deleted me." "Then I shall be the first to slay your corrupted body! Flame Buraiden!!" Rune performed one of his favorite attacks by charging up a massive fireball, then firing its contents at his opponent. "Dream Aura!" Chaosman summoned a dream aura without using a battlechip. The Flame Buraiden was countered. "Battlechip," Rai said, "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, slot-in!" "Dream Sword Program Advance!!" Rune hurled an energy sword toward Chaosman. "Very clever." Chaosman muttered. "Chaos Counter!" The dream sword spun around and headed for Rune. "Rune, get out of there! Shinobi Dash!" Rune teleported out of there.barely. After the dream sword's attack hit its target, a cyber-wall, it blew up, creating a minor earthquake. "An earthquake! That's it!" Rai said. "Battlechip, Tremor, slot-in!" Rune summoned an earthquake that shook the ground, causing it to split. "Perfect. You read my mind! Fountain!" Up from the hole in the ground shot a stream of water, heading for Rune. "Counter that, Rune! Battlechip, Salamander, slot-in!" A blaze of flames shot up and hit the fountain attack, causing steam and the water to disappear. "Rune, Step Sword, slot-in!" Rune appeared in front of Chaosman and slashed him with a sword. Chaosman fell to the floor. "Runed Buster!" Rune equipped his buster, which looks a lot like the heatguts style one, and shot a purple blast from it that knocked Chaosman off his feet. "Rune, his HP is low, go in for the kill!" "Right! Runed Browser Crasher!!" Rune's attack nearly deleted the ever-so- powerful Chaosman. "I.I will b-be back." LOG-OUT.  
Rai plugged-out Rune and walked away, but a netbattler stood in his way. "Those were some nice moves out there!" He said. "Oh sorry, I'm Jared, and this is my navi, Allstar.exe." "Hello." Allstar said. "Hi." Rune added. "So is Allstar any good?" Rai asked. "'Any good?' Ha! Allstar's the best of the best!" "Then let us netbattle! Plug-in, Rune.exe, transmission!" "Plug-in, Allstar, transmission!" "Battlechip, Runed Sword, slot-in!" Rune ran toward Allstar. "Battlechip, M-Cannon, M-Cannon, slot-in!" Two M-Cannons formed, one on each hand. Allstar fired them both at Rune. Both shots were direct hits: one to the chest, one the head. "Rune are you alright?!" "Y-Yeah.I'll be fine." "Hero Fist!" Allstar's fist grew twice the size, and he ran toward Rune. "Battlechip, Runed Guard, slot-in!" A shield formed in front of Rune, but the Hero Fist broke it to pieces, still thwacking Rune across the face. "Rai.kun." "Hang in there Rune! Runed Buster!" Rune managed to get up and summoned his buster. He shot, but his aim was off: he couldn't see straight. "Rune snap out of it!" Rai yelled. "Battlechip, Tremor, slot-in!" Rune bashed the ground, causing an earthquake. "Battlechip, Dash, slot-in!" Jared said. Allstar used the Dash battlechip to not only fly over the earthquake and avoid the tremors in the ground, but also get a good shot off Rune. "Aaaah!" Rune yelled. "Battlechip, Flash Leopard, slot-in!" Rune summoned the virus Flash Leopard, who was instructed by Rune to attack Allstar. "Rune, Allstar's off-guard, hit him now! Flame Buraiden!!" Rune charged his flame wave, and then fired it at Allstar. A direct hit to the chest occurred as Allstar fell to one knee. "Allstar!" Jared yelled from his pet. "Jared. there's one last hope." He stood up. "Burst of Judgment!!" Allstar equipped two massive busters. "His finisher! Rune, use yours: Runed Browser Crasher!!" The spiral energy wave of red, white, and blue shot by Allstar collided with Rune's shockwave of immense proportions, causing in both of them to log-out. Sparks flew from the control panels and devices. The screen monitor shattered and Rai and Jared walked out of the URA Inn. "I think I made a valuable friend." Rai said to Jared. "One who is honest, yet brave." 


End file.
